


Fives' New Obsession

by Commanderwolffe3636wp



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commanderwolffe3636wp/pseuds/Commanderwolffe3636wp
Summary: Fives finds a pack of rubber bands. Anakin starts a rubber band war. Rex needs to get away from his brothers. Wolffe sleeps with a Teddy Bear.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Fives' New Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work in which I originally published on Wattpad. @Commanderwolffe3636

Fives ran down the hallways as fast as he could to the mess hall. He had recently found something that interested him. He thought his brothers would love it, too. He also had some new jokes to tell them, too. They all thought he was the funniest out of them all. Which he was, Echo wasn't that fun, he was always reading a regulation manual, or repeating whatever the general, captain, or commander said. Rex was fun when he wasn't thinking about new war tactics, codes, or lecturing his brothers.

Rex was always laughing with Commander Cody, which made Fives mad one day because he thought that Rex felt as if Cody was funnier than Fives. He had interrogated Rex that whole day asking him if Cody was funnier than him. Rex had ignored him and Fives hated being ignored. He had cornered Rex into a wall demanding answers, but Rex just asked Fives to knock it off, and pushed Fives off of him. Fives had spent the rest of the week complaining to everyone about it and how he was funnier than Cody. He had ignored Rex for that entire week as well, until one day Rex had brought Cody into their barracks, and Fives had stomped out yelling that he was funnier than Cody. Cody was confused because he hadn't known the reason why Rex and Fives were ignoring each other. Echo had explained it to him and Cody grinned. He told Echo to go get Fives, and when Echo came back with Fives, Fives simply walked past Cody and sat down on his bed. Then Cody had said that there was no way he was funnier than Fives. Fives simply nodded his head and looked over at Rex, who had sighed, and said there is no one that's funnier than you, Fives. You're our comedian.

Fives grinned at the thought of that week. He and his brothers all thought it was funny that Fives had gotten mad at the thought of someone being funnier than him. They still teased him about it. Rex, Echo, Tup, Hardcase, Jesse, Kix, and Dogma were sitting in the mess talking about how General Skywalker stole General Kenobi's secret candy stash again when Fives ran in and started shouting about how he found something amazing. The brothers exchanged looks knowing that whatever it was that Fives had found, was something that they were going to be tormented with. 

"What is it, Fives? It better be amazing or-".

"I promise, it's amazing. You guys are going to love it!" said Fives interrupting Rex. He was holding his amazing thing, behind his back and Jesse tried to grab it but Fives moved away quickly.

"Well, Fives? Are you going to show us or what?" said Jesse impatiently.

"Look, guys! Rubber bands! I told you they were amazing!" Fives shouted. "I found them on the ground, and since no one claimed them, I did. And then I ran here to show you guys. So cool, right?".

"Fives, seriously? They're just rubber bands. They're not that cool. Besides Jesse has rubber bands by his bed, why didn't you get his, if they're so cool?" said Kix. The other clones sighed wondering how their brother got excited by everything. Fives stopped smiling, he genuinely thought they were cool, and that his brothers would love them. He was disappointed, they never understood what fun was.

"Maybe Fives can show us why they're cool. Knowing Fives he can turn everything into a game." Hardcase said trying to make his brother happy again. He knew Fives was just trying to show them what he thought was fun. Rex shook his head, he knew that whatever Fives was going to show them, would not be fun, but he knew Hardcase would probably think it was.

"This is why it's fun, guys!' said Fives looking around for a victim. He chose the poor unsuspecting Echo, who was just trying to read his regulation manual in peace. Fives wrapped one of the rubber bands around his finger and shot it at Echo.

"Ow...What the heck, Fives? That kriffing hurt! Why would you do that?" yelled Echo glaring at Fives, massaging his cheek. He took his hand off and his brothers saw that it was a bit pink. Jesse threw his water at Fives' face, who was bent over laughing. Hardcase was also laughing, and he grabbed a handful of rubber bands from the bag on the table. He shot one at Kix, while Fives shot one at Jesse. Kix, Jesse, Rex, Echo, Tup, and Dogma glared at them and walked out of the mess, but before they left, Fives and Hardcase both shot Echo in the back of the head. He turned around and yelled at them to stop. Hardcase smirked and shot another rubber band at Echo.

*Time skip brought to you by Tup in a tub, lmao I'm sorry*

The 501st, 212th, and the Wolfpack were at the 79's bar on Coruscant. Echo was in a bad mood because Fives and Hardcase had shot rubber bands at him the entire day. They had even shot one at him during a debriefing between him and General Skywalker. Echo had told the general what Fives and Hardcase had been doing to him, and instead of lecturing them, he had started a rubber band war. It had not gone well for Echo. The poor trooper had gone to Kix because of the pain from all of the rubber bands. Dogma had hidden all of the bags of rubber bands that were in their barracks after he had been shot with one by Hardcase. Fives and Hardcase had gone to the Wolfpack's barracks asking for rubber bands.

Wolffe had been reluctant to give them any because Sinker and Boost had started a rubber band war. Wolffe had been about to shut the door, but Fives said he would tell Plo Kloon that Wolffe slept with a teddy bear, if he didn't give them any rubber bands. Commander Wolffe was confused and slightly mad as to how Fives knew he slept with a teddy bear, but he didn't want his dad/general to know his tough commander slept with a teddy bear at night. Wolffe gave them about five packs of rubber bands and had prayed the 501st wouldn't come after him. All he did was try to protect his reputation after all.

The Wolfpack had been at 79's long before the 501st had shown up. As soon as Rex saw Wolffe he had marched through the crowd of people and had yelled at Wolffe for giving Fives and Hardcase more rubber bands. Echo, who's face was extremely red and sore, had told Rex, Wolffe had only done it to save the rest of the Wolfpack.

"The Wolfpack and I were already dealing with Sinker and Boost because they had started a rubber band war, thanks to Fives and Hardcase. I didn't want to give them any of the rubber bands but I had to get them away from Sinker and Boost, they kept targeting Comet. Plus, they were going to tell Buir(father in Mando'a) that I slept with a teddy bear. I don't want him knowing that!" said Wolffe glaring at Rex in defense.

"I'm sure your father, General Plo Koon or whatever, won't care about Teddy Weddy the bear. And I'm sorry that Comet had to suffer as well. But I think the boys and I will head back to the barracks, I'll catch up with you later, Wolffe." said Rex heading off with Echo, and the rest of the boys behind them.

*Time skip brought to you by the high ground*

That night as the rest of the 501st was sleeping, Fives was thinking about the events that had occurred today. He felt the slightest bit guilty for hurting the other ARC trooper, but not that guilty it was fun pestering Echo. Fives had reached under his lame excuse for a pillow and brought out a singular rubber band. He stood up on his bunk in order to reach the bunk above his and shot his brother in the face.

"Fives, not again." Echo whined sleepily. He turned away and fell back asleep hugging his pillow, unlike Wolffe somewhere else in the clone barracks who was hugging Teddy Weddy the teddy bear while he slept.


End file.
